


A Long Day after the Night

by StarksInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Only One Bed, Post-Battle of Winterfell, Post-War for the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: After the horrors in the crypts, Sansa hasn't been sleeping. Jon wants to help.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	A Long Day after the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a few lines from [here](https://onlyrpmemes.tumblr.com/post/181094622761/sleepy-starters).

Sansa presses a bowl of steaming broth into his hands and sighs deeply.

“When is the last time you slept?” Jon asks, taking in the dark circles beneath Sansa’s hazy eyes. In response, she plunks a spoon into the bowl, splashing hot liquid across his wrist.

“Do you want bread with that?”

Sansa takes a serrated knife and cuts off the end of a crust for him, pointedly refusing to meet his gaze.

“Sansa, I’m serious. You look nearly as dead as a wight.” Jon asks, lowering his voice so no one else in the meal line can here him. “Have you gotten any rest since the sun rose”

“Rest is for the weak.” She quirks her most false smile, the one he knows she normally reserves only for the lords who ask for her hand six times a day. “Take your bread and go eat.”

“You can’t keep going like this.” Jon grabs her wrist, surprised by how warm it is. He looks over at the server next to her, a page from the Vale he saw napping on a bench in the great hall only a few hours earlier. “Every time I see you, you’re busy.”

“There’s so much to be done.”

In exasperation, Jon shoves his bowl of stew in the hands of the soldier behind him and adds the bread on top of it. He marches around the serving table and grabs Sansa by the hips. As Sansa protests, the page stares between them with wide eyes as if unsure who to listen to.

“She hasn’t slept since the battle ended. I’m putting her to bed.” Jon gives the boy his darkest look and he immediately turns away from them.

Though Sansa keeps struggling, he guides her up the great stairs until they get to his room. Jon would like to take her to her own room in Lady Stark’s old chambers, where the water pipes run hottest and the featherbed is softest, but he’s not sure he can keep up with her struggles much longer.

When he pushes her in, Sansa crosses her arms and levels an unnerving gaze at him. “There’s only one bed.”

“Yes. It’s for you.” Jon runs a hand through his tussled black hair. “There’s this wonderful thing called sleep, I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it, but it’s excellent for one’s health.”

“I don’t need to sleep.” Sansa says, her lip trembling.

“Don’t want to or don’t need to?” Jon steps towards her and takes her by the shoulders. “What’s wrong, Sansa? No one will blame you for a few hours rest.”

“I’ve tried, I swear but, but - I _can’t!_ ” Jon pulls Sansa into the strength of his chest as she begins to sob. “Oh Jon, it was _awful_. I just keep seeing all their faces, and I can’t fall asleep. All those bones, our ancestors, and they tried to kill us all.”

He rubs slow, gentle circles on her back as Sansa clings to his jerkin. “I’m not sure I can keep going like this but every time I try . . .”

Jon presses a kiss to her forehead and wipes the tears off her cheeks. “Maybe I can help you.” 

Taking Sansa’s hand, Jon guides her to his bed and settles her down beneath the furs and blankets. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to. Just remember, I can chase away those fears and monsters if they rise again.”

She nods, although she looks unconvinced.

When her shoes are off and Sansa seems comfortable, he lays down besides her and pulls her in so his chest is her pillow. Jon traces idle patterns on her forearm, talking in hushed tones. She cuddles in close against him, and slowly her eyes fall shut. Jon kisses her again on the forehead, glad to finally see rest finally creeping into Sansa’s posture as her body relaxes.

As the light outside fades and another day ends, Jon lets himself fall into the comfort of her, too, until they both are asleep and safe in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come hangout on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, OT3, ASOIAF, and GOT. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
